Mother Gothel
"Mother knows best," Mother Gothel Mother Gothel is the adopted mother of Rapunzel and the primary antagonist of'' Tangled''. Along with Mor'du and the Red Death, she is one of Pitch's primary allies. She is also sometimes thought of as being Pitch's love interest. Description Mother Gothel is a tall, austere woman with a similar stance to Pitch. She has hair similar to Merida black in colour and a little sleeker. She wears golden earrings and a long, crimson dress trimmed with gold. On occassion, she wears a long black cloak over her dress, usually when going out of her house and she has also been seen to carry a green lantern. Despite her youthful looks, Mother Gothel is actually many hundreds of years old. She once came across a magical flower produced from a drop of sunlight and, by use of a special song, she used it's powers to keep herself young for centuries. Unfortunately for her, the flower was discovered and turned into an elixir to heal the Queen of Corona. The magical effects of the flower passed onto the queen's daughter and manifested in her hair. Somehow, Mother Gothel found out about the princess and broke into the palace. She attempted to take a cutting of the child's hair, but it turned out that, when seperated from the main body, the hair turned brown and lost it's power, so Gothel had no choice, but to kidnap the child. In her true form, Mother Gothel is a withered old crone with hollow cheeks, graying hair, many deep wrinkles and arthritic fingers. She is also covered with liverspots and agelines. Personality Mother Gothel has a similar personality to Pitch. In fact they are similar in many ways; they both have black hair, they are both the main villains of their film and they both have cold and selfish personalities. Unlike Pitch however, Gothel is vain, arrogant and makes many comments concerning her image. She loves to be in control of a situation and will gloat and make fun of others when she is. She also tends to look down on everyone else around her with the exception of Pitch whom she actually respects. When her plans unravel, her demeanour changes at once; snarling, shouting and staring with horror. Despite this nature, she does display slight compassion towards Rapunzel; making her favourite dinner and even agreeing to go on a long journey to collect seashells for Rapunzel's paints. In the long run however, she is on the look out for herself. When it comes to Pitch however, she shows a slight passion to him which Pitch carefully returns. Powers and Abilities Though she does not possess any magical powers as such, Gothel is a master when it comes to moral manipulation and is capable of performing quick kills with no remorse. She is also adept at moving stealthily. It is generally believed that Gothel is at least a basic knowledge of herbalism due to her knowledge of the Healing-flower. Role in the crossover Relationships Rapunzel -- Mother Gothel has the closest relationship with Rapunzel as they have known each other all their lives. Gothel may have once cared enough for Rapunzel enough to go out of her way to keep Rapunzel happy (such as making her favourite dinner and collecting rare paint colours) though this might just have been to keep on being able to use Rapunzel's healing hair. Following the events of ''Tangled, ''the two have been arch-enemies. Jack Frost -- Despite the fact she is an adult, Gothel can still see Jack because of her experiences with magic. She is jealous with Jack as he has the one thing she has always wanted; eternal youth without effort. She is also angry with Jack as she believes that Jack does not appreciate his immortality while Jack himself believes that Gothel does not appreciate her mortality. Merida -- Merida is a person who adores an active life and seizes every opportunity to the full. She is also a rough-and-ready girl with a rebellious and fiery personality, rebellious being a quality that Gothel despises. Headstrong and free-spirited are also qualities that Mother Gothel cannot abide by. This all explains why Gothel loathes Merida and vise-versa. Hiccup -- Gothel does not see Hiccup by himself as any real threat due to his weak stature although she does appreciate the power that intellect holds and Hiccup's vast supplies of it. She also recognises the true danger of Toothless as a creature of power and knows to be wary when dragon and rider are both together. Gothel does however see Hiccup's emotional self-doubts as a weak link in the group and uses her power with words to break his resolve (usually by threatening his friends like Pitch does).